La force du souvenir
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Comment lutter contre un souvenir? Facile, dites vous. Pas quand ce souvenir s'appelle Susan Penvensie.
1. Présentation

**La force du souvenir**

* * *

_Longtemps elle avait lutté. Elle avait lutté avec acharnement contre une femme, croisée au milieu de la nuit. Helena avait vu cette femme voler un baiser à son mari, Caspian X. Et elle l'avait entendu, lui, soupirer d'aise un léger 'Susan'. Lui, alors qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait été persuadée de son amour, jusqu'à cette nuit. Il était le mari idéal, après tout. Et un mari idéal aime sa femme. _

_Elle avait donc cherché cette femme, longtemps. 'Connaissez-vous Susan', avait-elle demandé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue. D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais revenue. Elle avait cru gagner. Jusqu'à ce que la chair de sa chair, son propre sang, lui révèle la vérité, innocemment, sans le vouloir.Ce jour là, la reine de Narnia comprit qu'elle avait lutté tout ce temps contre un souvenir. _

_Cela se passa sept ans après la rencontre nocturne._

_Rencontre nocturne, c'était le terme employé par Helena._

_Caspian aurait plutôt employé l'expression 'rêve éveillé que l'on n'oublie jamais'._

_Susan, elle, aurait plutôt appelé ça un drame. _

Me voici de retour dans le Monde de Narnia, après mon premier One-Shot intitulé Le plus important, avec une mini-fic de pas plus de six chapitres (tout dépendra du découpage que je donnerai à mes écrits), dont vous avez le résumé au-dessus.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, et que vous oserez me faire toutes les critiques que vous jugerez utiles.

Le prologue arrivera d'ici Vendredi,

So'


	2. Prologue

**Salut les genss !**

J'arrive, comme promis, avec un prologue en forme de lettre. Une correspondance entre Eustache et Peter.

Pour répondre à Arwenajane, happy end ou pas, tu verras. Mais je miserais plutôt sur une fin ouverte. J'envisage d'ailleurs une suite, enfin, si la fic vous plaît.

J'en profite pour remercier Alia21 pour sa review :)

_Cher Eustache,_

_Ton récit est bien passionnant. Bien sûr, Lucy et Ed' m'ont déjà narré votre épopée, mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre, malgré une certaine jalousie de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec vous ces aventures en pays de Narnia. _

_Néanmoins, il nous faut parler sérieusement, cher cousin. Lucy t'a raconté comment nous avons sauvé le peuple Narnien et aidé Caspian X à monter sur le trône, par le passé. Mais elle ne t'as pas tout dit, parce qu'elle n'a pas forcément tout compris, ou bien que c'est une chose passée et sans importance qu'elle a préféré taire. Edmund, lui, dans sa justesse, n'a pas voulu rendre le Roi mélancolique, c'est pour cela qu'il ne t'a rien dit. Mais il faut que je te raconte, pour éviter quelques bévues devant notre sœur Susan. _

_Comme Lucy et Edmund te l'ont peut être dit, je vouais à ce futur roi une forme de haine, qui n'était en fait que de l'orgueil et de la jalousie. Je voulais, et je m'attendais, à redevenir le 'Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique', à être à nouveau traité en adulte. Et en tant que grand frère, je songeais qu'il était de mon devoir de protéger ma fratrie autant que possible. Or, dès ma première rencontre avec Caspian, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à Susan. Ses regards le disaient. Mais comme je ne l'appréciais pas, je pensais que ma sœur, elle aussi, suivrait mon raisonnement et ne lui accorderait que peu d'importance. Je ne voyais le Roi que comme un usurpateur qui s'intéressait trop à elle à mon goût. Mais elle a fait ce qu'elle n'avait osé faire que rarement : s'opposer à moi. J'arrivais à tolérer cette idée. Mais accepter qu'elle se rangeait du côté de Caspian fut plus difficile. Ce ne fut qu'après l'épisode de la Sorcière Blanche, qui avait bien failli revenir, que j'ai compris que je ne valais pas beaucoup mieux que lui, et je l'ai vu comme un véritable allié. Grâce à Susan. Parce que le regard de profonde déception mêlé à de la colère qu'elle nous avait jeté à tous les deux m'avait profondément touché. _

_Je les ai vu s'aimer sans se l'avouer. Le seul aveu de leur sentiment fut un baiser d'adieu. Susan ne reviendrait jamais à Narnia, et ça, Caspian le savait._

_A présent, tu sais tout. Je te demanderai donc, ainsi qu'à Lucy et Edmund, de taire les probables fiançailles de Caspian avec la fille de ce fameux Ramandu. Je les annoncerai moi-même à Susan. _

_Ton cousin,_

_Peter._

_Cher cousin,_

_Ta lettre m'a beaucoup bouleversé. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela, en effet. Caspian et Susan s'aimaient donc ? Pourtant, il n'a que très peu parlé d'elle lors de l'épopée du Passeur. Mais si je comprends bien, d'après toi, si le roi n'aime peut être plus ta sœur, elle garde un profond attachement à son égard. J'arriverai dans une quinzaine de jours, et tu as ma parole que je ne soufflerai mot sur cette affaire._

_Ma lettre est brève, mais je dois y aller. Je pars en effet une semaine chez ce bon professeur Kirke, et je dois finir de préparer mes affaires. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Eustache._


	3. Chapitre I

Mon computer était mort, donc, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, ni publier la suite. Mais me voilà de retour, et voici le premier chapitre :)

Désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews, pour les prochaines reviews ça sera fait, promis :)

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

La fille de Ramandu, Helena, était aux anges. Le Roi de Narnia en personne lui avait demandé de devenir sa Reine. Oh ! Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas exactement formulé ainsi, mais l'attention y était. Chacun des gestes du monarque, chacun de ses mots depuis son arrivée au château jusqu'à cet instant était gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Sur le conseil de sa soeur cadette, elle lui avait fait une cour discrète, de façon à ce que personne y trouve à redire. Sa tâche fut aisée car son père, grand monarque, espèrait de tout coeur que le Roi ne restât pas insensible au charme de sa fille. Ainsi, après avoir passé quelques jours en sa compagnie, Ramandur était persuadé que le monarque était tout à fait conquis. Il les avait laissés quelques minutes seuls à seuls, et à présent, Helena était la fiancée du Roi Caspian X. Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont il l'avait complimentée sur sa beauté et ses nombreux talents, de son long silence éloquent, de la douceur de ses mains lorsqu'il avait prit les siennes, de ses mots ... Mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

'Vous feriez une Reine parfaite. Oui, vous seriez une parfaite Reine pour Narnia. Consentiriez-vous à me prendre pour époux et à devenir cette Reine que le peuple entier et leur monarque attendent?'

Oui ... parfaite ... elle repassait ses mots en boucle dans son esprit. Elle s'était inquiétée des sentiments du Roi, mais son père l'avait rassurée. Il était timide, et n'avait pas vraiment osé lui déclarer sa flamme, mais il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pas fait sa demande si promptement, dans le cas contraire.

Helena soupira. Il était parfait, sous tous les angles. Dans quelques jours, elle deviendrait son épouse. Jamais son avenir ne lui avait semblé aussi radieux. Néanmoins, une légère inquiétude subsistait. Les deux plus fidèles sujets du Roi, la souris Ripitchip et le nain Trompillon, n'avaient pas l'air ravis de sa présence à bord. En vérité, quand Caspian leur avait annoncé leur proche mariage, ce fut l'incompréhension qu'elle lut dans leurs yeux. Et même ... de la colère. Ils n'approuvaient pas ce mariage, pour sûr. Mais qu'avaient-ils à lui reprocher qui fut si grave? Connaissaient-ils mieux les véritables sentiments du Roi qu'elle-même? Helena eut un rire incrédule. C'était impossible. Caspian X l'aimait. Il devait l'aimer.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de plus belle femme que Dame Helena, soupira un des matelots.

-Pour sûr, approuva son compagnon de voyage, qui l'aidait à donner de la voilure.

En entendant cela, Trompillon grogna. Ripitchip leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle est extrèmement belle.

-Elle n'est pas la _plus _belle. Je ne comprends pas la décision du gamin.

-C'est votre _souverain_, Trompillon, pas un vulgaire 'gamin'. Il a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus sage.

-Mais ça n'est pas la bonne solution ! Il ne ...

-Il suffit. Ce mariage me peine autant que vous, car il signifie nombre de choses pour nous, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il en signifie autant pour le Roi.

Le nain détourna le regard et observa l'horizon. Il serait fidèle à Caspian jusqu'à la mort, mais il ne pouvait accepter cette union et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais la souris avait raison : il avait eu toutes les cartes en main et était pleinement conscient de ce que sa demande impliquait. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la colère sourde, la déception et la tristesse qui l'étreignait et le secouait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Ripitchip posa une patte sur l'avant bras de son ami.

-Trompillon, ils ne reviendront pas. Aslan l'a dit. Ils ne reviendront jamais.

Le soleil se couchait, tandis que la lune, fière, prenait sa place. L'épouse de Ramandu devrait bientôt regagner sa cabine. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'horizon. Un spectateur inconnu l'aurait crue en proie à la plus vive agitation, et il aurait eu raison. Elle avait passé des heures sur le pont, accoudée au bastingage, dans un état proche de celui de légume. Jamais elle n'aurait dû surprendre cette conversation entre la souris Ripitchip et le nain Trompillon. Mais c'était trop tard, à présent. Elle aurait voulu aller voir le roi, crier, tempêter, exiger des explications, mais sa raison lui disait bien qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle savait que sa fille serait heureuse. Caspian X saurait la chérir. Elle n'en parla à personne, car si son mari avait été au courant, il aurait demandé à savoir ce que signifiaient les paroles des deux proches du Roi. Or, elle préférait ne pas savoir. L'épouse du Roi Ramandu comprenait qu'une page de l'histoire du Roi de Narnia était manquante. Elle n'apprendrait rien, elle en était sûre, car le souveraine et ses compagnons de la bataille contre le Roi Miraz ne parlaient que dans la généralité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas de détail. Combien étaient-ils? Qui y avait-il? Aslan existait-il vraiment? Ces informations, il n'y avait que ceux qui avaient combattu pour les connaître. Elles étaient cachées et le resteraient. Elles devaient le rester. Pour le bonnheur de sa fille.


	4. Chapitre II

Salut population Narnienne de _euh. _Voici le second, oui, le second chapitre de la fanfiction :)

Breffons, voilà les RAR anonymes…

**Arya Destiny **: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien … j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

Le Roi Caspian X et sa future épouse Helena étaient devant l'autel. Un couple qui devait marquer l'Histoire narnienne à jamais, par sa grandeur et son unité dans les moments les plus graves. Elle était rayonnante et souriait au souverain. Le jeune, bien que relativement détendu, essayait d'enfouir le sentiment qui l'étreignait. Ce jour se devait d'être le plus beau de sa vie, mais il semblait simplement signer le début de sa trahison envers Susan.

Les Narniens et anciens Telmarins faisaient silence, dans l'église pour les plus chanceux, et dehors pour les autres. Des milliers de personnes s'étaient rassemblées, venus pour certaines de l'autre bout du royaume. Au premier rang, la famille Ramandu affichait un sourire ravi. A leurs côtés, Trompillon, Ripitchip, Chasseur de Truffes et Ouragan avaient la mine grave.

A la fin de la cérémonie, tous se levèrent, et Caspian porta son regard sur ses amis et conseillers. Le nain gardait les yeux résolument baissés, tandis que la souris, le blaireau et le centaure s'inclinaient, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Le Roi sourit enfin. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

La lune était pleine, ce soir là, quand Caspian entra dans sa chambre. Il venait de sortir d'une réunion avec ses conseillers. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer, mais, comme chaque fois depuis six mois qu'il était marié, dès qu'il proposait une idée de sa femme, Trompillon s'y opposait avec opiniatreté. Pourtant, les autres conseillers respectaient les idées d'Helena, car elles étaient la plus part du temps judicieuses. Voilà pourquoi la réunion avait duré si longtemps, et surtout, pourquoi elle avait failli tourner au vinaigre. Le Roi n'avait pas su garder son calme, et le nain avait failli demander à être exclu du Conseil. Caspian n'aurait jamais accepté, bien sûr, mais il était dépité par le comportement de son ami le plus fidèle. Il entreprit de se déshabiller, persuadé que sa femme dormait, mais quand il se retourna pour pénêtrer dans le lit, il la vit qui le regardait. Elle était resplendissante, comme à son habitude. Elle aurait pu être parfaite, d'ailleurs. Seulement, voilà, après six mois de mariage, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à le surprendre. Il savait qu'elle était belle. Il savait qu'elle était une amante formidable. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours de bonnes idées. Il n'avait plus rien à découvrir en elle. Dès le mariage, elle s'était totalement mise à nue. Caspian connaissait son histoire, ses goûts, et même ses robes, par coeur. Et lui n'avait jamais réussi à lui raconter son histoire. Certes, elle la connaissait, mais comme tout le monde dans le royaume la connaissait. Jamais il ne lui avait fait part des cauchemards qu'il en avait fait, de l'horreur que lui inspirait le meurtre, des quatres Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps, d'Aslan ... Elle ne disait rien mais il voyait bien les reproches dans son regard quand il esquivait une question. Oubliant ses pensées, il se coucha tranquillement, mais Helena n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Il lui lança un coup coup d'oeil interrogateur.

-J'ai vu les médecins, ce soir.

-Vous n'êtes pas malade, j'espère?

La Reine ne répondit pas.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je ... Il ...

Caspian prit une mine alarmé.

-Vous allez être père, Votre Majesté.

Les cloches avaient sonné, les feux d'artifice retenti, comme lorsque Caspian avait du s'enfuir du Château car il était menacé de mort. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour annoncer la venue de l'héritier. Le Souverain n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Cet enfant qui arrivait un an et demi après son mariage, ce petit garçon. Rilian. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Caspian se laissa aller aux larmes, aux larmes de joie. Son fils ne le rapprocherait pas de sa femme, il le savait. L'amour d'Helena était beau, et admirable, mais il ne le partagerait jamais. Pour l'instant, il allait juste profiter du bout de choup qui dormait déjà. IL déposa un baiser sur le front plein de sueur de sa femme, et contempla longuement son fils, écoutant sa respiration paisible. Rilian. Le prénom tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Il avait un fils.

-Le Roi a l'air heureux, vous ne trouvez pas?

Trompillon grogna. Pour lui, si Caspian avait fait sa demande à Susan alors qu'elle allait partir, les quatre Rois et Reines auraient pu rester, et Lucy serait toujours là. Caspian n'aurait pas du être comblé par la Reine Helena, mais il l'était, et cette constatation rendait le nain aigri.

-Et bien ... oui, dit Chasseur de Truffes sans coviction. Je veux dire, oui, il est heureux, mais il n'aime pas Dame Helena comme il a aimé ... (il baissa la voix si bien que les autres durent se rapprocher même s'ils connaissaient déjà la fin de la phrase) comme il a aimé la Reine Susan.

La souris s'anima.

-'A aimé'? 'A aimé'?! Mais qui nous dit que ce n'est plus le cas? Non, à mon avis, (il baissa la voix à son tour), à mon avis, il L'aime toujours. Oui. (Sa voix devint un murmure) Je pense que Caspian X aime toujours la Reine Susan la Douce.

Retrouvant sa véhémence, il déclara :

-Foi de souris, et que l'on me coupe la queue si je mens, elle reste la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait jamais été donnée de voir, bien que sa soeur ne soit ...

La voix d'Ouragan l'interrompit. Le centaure paraissait mécontent.

-Vous êtes bien imprudent et insolent de parler de cela ici, sous le toit même de la Reine Helena. C'est un grand manque de respect à son égard. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se trame dans le coeur de notre souverain, aussi laissons-le en paix, ainsi que la Reine Susan.

Il jeta un regard au couple royal qui approchait.

-Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde, croyez-moi.


	5. Chapitre III

Voici le chapitre III … on arrive à la moitié de la fic, je crois bien :)

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

Peter serra Susan dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurerait pas, et il le savait. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle restait toujours fière, face à la douleur, même face à celle, intolérable, de savoir l'homme qu'elle aimait marié. Il se refusait à la laisser seule, même s'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, d'essayer d'être en paix avec soi-même. D'être en paix avec Narnia. Et pourtant, elle ignorait de plus en plus ce monde merveilleux, pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur, mais Peter savait bien que dans ses songes, elle ne voyait que _lui_. Caspian. Oh ! Combien Peter le haïssait à cet instant ! Combien il aurait aimé que jamais il n'existât ! Il lui avait prouvé sa valeur, certes, il avait son admiration, mais le Grand Roi ne pouvait tolérer qu'il eût brisé le cœur de sa sœur. Il se sentait inutile, incapable d'aider sa sœur. Il n'avait pas su l'épauler, la protéger des yeux envoûtants du Roi. A présent, c'était trop tard. Il espérait juste que sa sœur ne ferait pas de bêtise ; et il se maudit pour cela : il en était donc là ? A espérer que tout ce calme ? Que le temps fît son effet ?

Susan était allongée sur son lit depuis d'innombrables heures. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir Caspian. Idiot, vu qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que ça n'aurait pas été possible, elle le pensait. Elle pensait aussi qu'elle l'oublierait. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ca avait été pire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. A la réflexion, elle aimerait le revoir. Juste une fois. Juste pour voir la femme qui avait pris son cœur. Ou plutôt non. Même pas. Pour le voir lui. Son visage. Ses yeux. Tout.

-Oh … Aslan !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais c'était la première que fois Susan prononçait son nom depuis qu'elle était revenue de là-bas.

-Bonsoir, Susan Penvensie.

_Il_ était là. Dans le miroir. Aslan. Et elle allait revoir Caspian. Il le lui avait dit. Sous certaines conditions, bien sûr, et en prenant certains risques. Après tout, en revenant à Narnia, elle brisait les prophéties, et donc, l'Ancienne Magie. Et on ne contrarie pas l'Ancienne Magie. Aslan lui-même subissait ses règles, et il s'y soumettait, même si, dans le cas présent, malgré l'envie de rendre Susan heureuse, son regard majestueux était inquiet, comme effrayé par ce qu'il allait faire.

-Rejoignez-moi, Reine Susan.

Elle s'avança timidement, presque craintive de ce qui allait se passer.

-Souvenez-vous des conditions, je vous en conjure.

Le regard du Grand Lion était suppliant. Consciente de ce que tout cela impliquait, elle acquiesça gravement. Pour rien au monde elle n'essaierait de les briser. Elle souffla un grand coup, et se fondit dans le miroir.

Elle ne regardait rien. Un capuchon sur la tête, elle avançait. Elle ne fit pas cas des arrangements faits au palais, ni de la tapisserie les représentant, elle et sa fratrie, à l'endroit où ils étaient partis. Elle courrait presque, dans les couloirs. Enfin, elle la trouva, la porte nuptiale. La porte de la chambre royale. En bois massif, elle trônait au bout de l'immense couloir. Susan prit le temps de l'observer, approchant sa main, la retirant brusquement, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage que l'on veut apprivoiser. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, sous les yeux médusés d'Helena. Qui donc osait pénêtrer dans leur chambre alors que le Roi était si fatigué, épuisé par son devoir ? Elle observa, suspicieux, la silhouette encapuchonnée s'avancer doucement. Elle sentit le regard de l'intrus sur elle, et feignit le sommeil, mais ne perdit une seule miette de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Susan jeta un coup d'œil douloureux à l'épouse de Caspian. Elle était là, une main posée sur le torse musculeux du Roi. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le monarque lui-même. Elle s'avança, fascinée. Malgré l'obscurité, elle arrivait à distinguer ses traits si parfaits. Elle entendait son souffle régulier, paisible. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, dessina le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Plus rien n'existait. Juste elle et lui. Lui et elle, même s'il en était inconscient. Lentement, elle se pencha, et effleura ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

-Susan.

Ce n'était qu'un soupir, sorti des songes de Caspian, mais Susan se sentit victorieuse, euphorique. Mais tout à coup, le Roi papillonna des yeux.

-Susan ?

C'était une interrogation. Il était réveillé …

Susan se mit à courir.


	6. Chapitre IV

Le nouveau chapitre pour vous, les genss

Le nouveau chapitre pour vous, les genss !

A la fin, un petit poème … méditez dessus. La réponse est dedans. En lecteurs avisés, je suis sûre que vous trouverez de quoi il en retourne (quoique … je suis si tordue, moi aussi … :D)

Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, même s'il n'est pas vraiment génial (je ne suis jamais satisfaire, ne cherchez pas :p).

Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas le poème, une explication plus claire sera de toute façon donnée dans le prochain chapitre :)

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

Les couloirs du château étaient éclairés par une lune pleine et paisible, ce soir-là. La nuit bruissait doucement, berçait les dormeurs. Caspian courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il passait devant les grandes fresques sans les voir, évitait habilement chaque obstacle sur son chemin, sans pour autant se soucier de son état. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de ne pas ralentir. Il lui fallait tenir, accélérer. Car Susan était là, devant lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Plus qu'un songe, plus qu'une illusion, c'était la vraie. Il avait reconnu le goût de ses lèvres. Plusieurs fois son souvenir l'avait auparavant réveillé en pleine nuit, mais jamais il n'y avait eu cette silhouette fugitive, ni ce parfum inoubliable. Son parfum. Le parfum de l'Amour.

-Susan !

Elle accéléra, pour son plus grand désespoir. Lui aussi. L'air se faisait plus vif. En face de lui, il y avait la grande porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Il l'appela encore et encore, mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, c'était pour la voir s'échapper un peu plus encore. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude, son envie de fuir, brusquement. Après tout, c'était elle qui était venue le visiter, cette nuit. Une réflexion sinua dans son esprit. Et s'il était fou ? Si ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Non. Il avait été clair là-dessus, sûr de lui, quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait la réalité sous les yeux, mieux, il la vivait. Susan passa la porte, et il la suivit. Ils étaient tous deux hors du château, à présent, dans le jardin. Elle essayait de ne pas ralentir, mais Caspian, entouré de silence, pouvait entendre son souffle devenir court, sa respiration sifflante. Un songe n'avait pas cette attitude. Reprenant confiance, il accéléra.

La place. Les escaliers. L'arbre. Susan n'avait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir et une volée de marches à monter avant de pouvoir s'enfuir définitivement. Néanmoins, elle fatiguait. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette course poursuite, et n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'exercice. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Mais il lui fallait tenir. Elle gravit l'escalier de pierres, trébucha. In-extremis, elle se rattrapa et tenta de continuer sa course mais elle avait perdu du temps. L'arbre était tout près. Plus que quelques pas. Tout à coup, comme une douce caresse, elle sentit _sa _main agripper son bras à elle. Affolée, elle tenta de se débattre. Il ne devait pas … Mais, tandis qu'il l'attrapait tant bien que mal par la taille et la collait contre son torse chaud et nu, elle se résigna et s'affaissa dans ses bras : elle était perdue.

Caspian avait les mains sur la taille de Susan. Lentement, précautionneusement, il attrapa les extrémités de sa cape, et la fit glisser au sol. Le cœur battant, il fit pivoter la jeune femme vers lui. Elle ne le regardait pas. Il se saisit doucement de son menton, et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux océans. Doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable, il promena ses doigts sur son visage. Le contour de chaque œil. Le nez. La bouche. Sa main descendit ensuite sur son cou, effleura sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle paraissait fascinée. Le Roi avait peur de briser cet instant magique, mais il devait lui parler. Il en avait besoin, plus que tout.

-Susan ?

Elle parut revenir à la réalité. Caspian lut la peur dans ses yeux, un court instant, avant qu'elle ne les baissât.

-Non.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais il la ramena.

-Non !

Elle recommença à se débattre.

-Calme-toi. Chut … Susan …

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Alors il la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait. A travers ses hoquets de tristesse, elle demandait, elle suppliait le Roi.

-Lâche-moi …

Elle avait levé son visage vers lui, à présent.

-S'il te plaît, Caspian, lâche-moi. Je dois …

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Que dois-tu faire ?

Mais cette question, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, disparut de son esprit. Il voulut lui dire, là, tout de suite. Ce n'était pas une envie, c'était un besoin.

-Je t'aime.

Elle resta un instant pétrifiée par la déclaration subite du jeune homme. Profitant de l'occasion, il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres. Il se recula, puis avança à nouveau, pour approfondir le baiser. Il ressentit soudain une douleur fulgurant à la tête. Susan disparut. Tout devint blanc.

Caspian avait déliré pendant trois jours et trois nuits, sous le regard inquiet de son épouse. A présent, lucide, il refusait d'évoquer ce qui s'était passé la nuit durant laquelle on l'avait retrouvé à terre, dans les jardins, blanc comme un linge. Rapidement, il reprit une attitude normale, invitant ses proches à faire de même. Helena relégua alors l'incident dans un coin de sa tête … pour finir par l'ensevelir sous une montagne de pensées bien plus agréables.

_L'ancienne magie ne peut être brisée,_

_Personne ne peut la contester,_

_Sous peine de subir le néant à jamais. _

_Qui ne doit plus revenir à Narnia,_

_Foi du Créateur, n'y reviendra pas._

_Les prophéties brisées,_

_Ne peuvent être réparée._

_Il faudra payer de sa foi,_

_Pour un jour revenir_

_Au Royaume de Narnia._


	7. Chapitre V

**Hey !**

J'ai écrit la suiite ! C'est un chapitre que j'ai décidé d'écrire quand j'ai réécrit le Chapitre IV, donc, à la base, il n'existe pas :D

Il est assez court (comme les autres --'), mais il explique la plupart des choses.

J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de savoir comment l'aborder, et il est assez spécial, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Vous pourrez retrouver quelques clins d'œil … si vous regardez bien (je les trouve flagrants, moi, mais comme c'est moi l'auteure … :D) à d'autres livres et films :P

R.A.R. :

-fanfic-narnia : _je passerai sur ton blog dès que possible, sûrement pendant les vacances. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic, et j'attends avec impatience de lire la tienne._

-Arya Destiny : _Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop réfléchi non plus à propos du poème :D. En tout cas, toutes les réponses, ou presque, sont ici, dans ce chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaîra. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur, et bonne lecture. Bisous !_

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de la fic, et aussi ceux qui ont pis le train en route. Je vous n'aime, mes petits 3**

**Now, Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

Aslan devait se retirer à présent. Il n'interviendrait plus à Narnia, jusqu'à l'ultime fin. Il en avait trop fait.

Aslan déambulait dans les couloirs. Il était calme, résolu. Résigné, plutôt. Oui. C'était le bon mot. Il avait voulu faire le bien, il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait fait des erreurs, des erreurs impardonnables. Les erreurs d'un vieillard. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'excuser, fuir ses responsabilités, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le temps passerait, le destin ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, rassemblant les amis, éloignant les infortunés. Eloignant ceux que l'Ancienne Magie avait séparés. Et l'Ancienne Magie avait écarté Susan Penvensie de l'avenir de Narnia. C'était ainsi, et Aslan, aussi puissant qu'il fût, ne pouvait rien contre les entités supérieures. Il ne pouvait se dresser contre son propre père. On ne contrariait pas les géniteurs du Monde de Narnia. Il avançait toujours, s'approchant de la grande porte de chêne sans se presser. Le couloir de pierre était nu, et le sol, froid, sous ses grandes pattes. Le marbre, d'un blanc immaculé et éclatant, éclairait l'allée comme le soleil à son zénith éclaire le monde des hommes, la Terre.

Les portes imposantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage au Grand Lion. La pièce était noire. L'atmosphère était comme suspendue. Le sol n'avait pas de consistance, sous ses pattes, mais, résolu, Aslan continuait de progresser vers son but, sans aucune difficulté à avancer. Un murmure parvint doucement à ses oreilles, et s'amplifia, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il pût discerner les paroles.

_Les morts ne mentent pas …_

_Les morts n'existent pas …_

_Les morts ne sont pas morts …_

_La mort n'existe pas …_

_Juste est le vrai Narnia._

La mort … un terme que les humains avaient inventé pour désigner quelque chose de totalement abstrait. Ils en avaient fait quelque chose de réel. Tous les humains craignaient la mort, alors que ce moment n'était qu'un commencement, plus beau encore, dans un monde plus éclatant, plus vrai. Mais cette notion était si abstraite, et donc si peu sous le contrôle des hommes, qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir.

Aslan avançait toujours, en accord avec son esprit, apaisé. Il était trop tard, à présent. Ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver, plus tard. Le vent se leva, un nouveau murmure, une nouvelle mélodie, emplit les oreilles du Grand Lion. Il distinguait une forme étrange, courbée, pliée par l'âge et la tristesse, une forme torturée par le néant.

_L'ancienne magie ne peut être brisée,_

Aslan grimaça. Il fixa la vieille femme, mais son regard à elle le traversait. Ses yeux avaient été malveillants, à une époque.

_Personne ne peut la contester,_

Aussi puissante qu'elle avait pu être, elle n'avait pas eu ce pouvoir, mais avait été assez imbue d'elle-même pour le croire.

_Sous peine de subir le néant à jamais. _

Détruite. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Détruite par le néant. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle représentait la Sorcière Blanche, la Sorcière qui avait tué la femme de Caspian, tous ceux qui avaient osé se rebeller aux règles de l'Ancienne Magie.

_Qui ne doit plus revenir à Narnia,_

_Foi du Créateur, n'y reviendra pas._

Le Créateur, son père, en avait décidé ainsi. Narnia ne pouvait être un beau monde que sous ces conditions, disait-il. Voilà pourquoi la fratrie Penvensie n'avait pu revenir.

_Les prophéties brisées,_

_Ne peuvent être réparées._

Et Susan, à cause d'Aslan, avait brisé la prophétie qui la concernait. Elle était revenue. Si personne ne l'avait vue, cela aurait pu être sans conséquence. Seulement, Helena l'avait vue. Pire, Caspian lui avait adressé la parole, l'avait touchée.

_Il faudra payer de sa foi,_

_Pour un jour revenir_

_Au Royaume de Narnia._

Elle ne devait plus croire à Narnia, se croire perdue à jamais. Sous sa façade, elle y croirait encore, durant quelques temps, puis ensuite, l'abattement, la tristesse, prendraient place. Alors ce serait la fin. Elle pourrait ainsi revenir dans les vrais Mondes, lors de sa mort. Mais il lui faudrait alors avoir une foi si forte en son amour pour Caspian, en ses frères et sœur, en la magie, pour aller en pays de Narnia. Si Caspian avait disparu de son cœur, ou si elle ne croyait plus, elle ne chercherait pas à venir. Elle ignorerait même jusqu'à la présence d'un vrai Narnia. Par contre, si elle affrontait ses pêchés avec bravoure, elle verrait. Elle verrait que Caspian, aux côtés de sa femme, était désespéré de son absence. Et alors, le Créateur, ébloui par la foi, par la dévotion, par l'amour de la jeune femme, lui ouvrirait les portes du Monde. Elle aurait ensuite à faire face avec une dignité renouvelée aux calomnies, au mépris, à la pitié. Et peut être à l'indifférence de Caspian … Mais elle pourrait, avec une forte volonté, reconquérir les cœurs. Et alors, et seulement alors, elle pourrait savourer son amour pour l'instant perdu.


	8. Chapitre VI

**Salut la populace ! **

Longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas vu, et pour cause ... étant donné que j'avais totalement inventé l'autre chapitre, j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Je dois dire que j'ai eu énomément de mal à écrire celui-ci. Ca voulait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Mais à présent, ça va, le chapitre est près.

**Dernier chapitre avant le postlogue.**

Ca va être étrange de se dire qu'ensuite, ça sera la fin. Mais qui sait? Après tout, j'ai d'autres projets de fic's en cours. Et puis ... j'ai ouïe dire que certains aimeraient bien une suite à celle-ci :P

**Et pour tout dire, moi aussi j'aimerais une suite à cette fiction. **_Mais je n'ai rien commencé, car je ne sais pas du tout comment la traiter. _Néanmoins, je vous demande de me donner vos idées, vos envies, et de mon côté, je vous promet qu'à la première lueur d'inspiration, vous aurez une suite :)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

Six ans que son fils était venu au monde. Lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui, Helena se sentait submergée d'amour et de fierté. Il était aussi beau que son père. Elle était heureuse, oui, malgré le fait que Caspian ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Mais elle ne se posait pas de question : c'était ce qu'il advenait de la plupart des couples royaux, et ce, depuis toujours. Néanmoins, son attachement pour lui était bien réel, et aurait mérité que ses sentiments eussent été réciproques.

Son fils vouait une véritable adoration à son père, et lui demandait fréquemment de lui conter ses aventures pour reconquérir son trône usurpé. Et Caspian, le soir, à la nuit tombée, lui racontait avec plaisir les mêmes histoires qu'il n'évoquait qu'à demi-mot avec elle. Ces moments-là étaient privilégiés entre les deux hommes, aussi Helena n'avait jamais tenté de rester et d'écouter. Aujourd'hui, il était assis, avec d'autres enfants de son âge, autour du professeur Cornelius, qui leur faisait étudier en jouant l'Histoire de Narnia.

-Les Rois et les Reines de Narnia, fils d'Adam et fille d'Eve … hum, les plus célèbres, j'entends bien, sont revenus après mille trois cent ans d'absence pour aider notre Roi à vaincre Miraz et à récupérer son trône. Hum … Qui peut me les citer ?

Bien sûr, Rilian leva aussitôt la main.

-Oui, mon Prince ?

-Et bien, Monsieur, il y avait … le grand Roi Peter, la Reine Susan, le Roi Edmund et la Reine Lucy.

Helena sourit, du savoir de son fils, et de sa propre ignorance. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de les citer ainsi.

-Bien. Et pouvez-vous, Votre Majesté, nous donner plus de détails sur ces Monarques ?

-Et bien, le Grand Roi Peter était quelqu'un de … charismatique, imposant, parfois orgueilleux. Je crois que mon père ne s'entendait pas très bien avec lui, au début.

Cornelius eut un rire de gorge. La Reine soupira. Son fils avait des détails dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

-C'est exact, jeune Prince. Et le Roi Edmund ?

-Hum … il a beaucoup aidé son frère, je crois. Il était surnommé le Juste, car il avait toujours de bons jugements. Ensuite, la Reine Lucy, était d'une bravoure à toute épreuve. Elle était partie seule dans la forêt, pour trouver le Grand Lion Aslan.

-Et la Reine Susan ?

-On raconte que c'était la plus belle femme qui ait jamais existé. Plutôt prudente, mais passionnée, protectrice, et très douée au maniement de l'arc.

Cette fois-ci, Helena ne souriait plus. Qui avait osé dire à son fils que la plus belle femme du monde était une parfaite étrangère ? Elle sortit de la salle, et arpenta les jardins déserts à grand pas. Elle arriva ainsi à la Grand-Place. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur une volée de marches, avant d'éclater subitement de rire. Elle était jalouse car son fils répétait bêtement des paroles entendues ! C'était son cœur de mère qui parlait, voilà tout. Néanmoins, elle se demandait qui avait pu dire ça à son fils à propos de cette Susan … Elle se figea subitement. Caspian. Elle se leva précipitamment, avança de deux pas, s'arrêta, avança encore, puis finalement, se rassit à sa place. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Et puis … Susan. Elle aurait dû savoir, mais peut être qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie. C'était elle, qui était venue, il y a des années. Alors, Helena se sentit mieux. Elle avait toujours cru que Caspian aimait quelqu'un d'autre, une femme du Royaume. Oh … elle savait qu'il ne la trompait pas, il n'aurait pas osé, mais … Peu importe. La femme que Caspian aimait était la Reine Susan la Douce. Au lieu de lutter contre une personne, Helena, durant toutes ces années, avait lutté contre un souvenir, le souvenir d'une ancienne Reine qui ne reviendrait jamais à Narnia. Peut être même était-elle déjà morte, qui sait ? Alors Helena rit, encore et encore, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Elle rit à en pleurer. Elle rit de sa naïveté, de l'amour qu'elle avait cru recevoir, elle rit de Caspian qui avait cru assez en l'amour pour rester fidèle au souvenir de Susan, elle rit de tout, elle rit de rien. Enfin. Enfin elle comprenait. Elle était en paix avec elle-même, avec Caspian, avec le monde. Son amour pour lui n'avait été qu'une chimère, elle s'en rendait compte, à présent. Il leur avait fallu donner l'illusion d'un couple aimant, et ils l'avaient fait, mais Helena s'était enfermée dans son rôle. C'était la fin.

***

-Oh … Susan.

Caspian soupira une énième fois. Il s'ennuyait, aujourd'hui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait, il se souvenait des temps anciens, d'une dizaine d'année auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré la Reine Susan, lorsqu'il l'avait aimé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il s'était agrippé à Helena dans l'espoir d'oublier, puis s'était résigné à vivre avec son amour perdu. Il se détestait pour ne pas l'aimer, car elle était formidable, mais il était conscient qu'il aurait souffert s'il l'avait adoré comme elle semblait l'adorer. Car ce n'était qu'une façade, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle croyait l'aimer d'un amour ardent, sans borne et sans faille, mais Caspian savait bien qu'elle se trompait. En temps normal, le Roi s'interdisait de penser à toutes ces choses. Il lui fallait diriger son royaume, montrer qu'il était digne d'être sur le trône qu'il avait gagné. Il ne reverrait jamais Susan. Autant oublier. Oui. Oublier.


	9. Epilogue

**Yeah !**

Bon alors, par où commencer ? Hein ? Je ne voulais pas le taper, celui-ci. J'ai eu du mal. Cela symbolisait la fin, et je n'avais aucune idée de suite. Sauf qu'un début m'est parvenu. J'ai eu des bribes d'inspiration, alors je me sens prête à le publier, cet épilogue. J'ai failli pleurer, moi que ne suis pas émotive :D

Je vais donc commencer l'écriture de la suite, avec votre aide, bien sûr. Car vous m'avez beaucoup aidée depuis le début. Il se peut que vous ne me revoyiez pas pendant des mois, ou alors que déjà la semaine prochaine, j'ai publié quelque chose, que ce soit de Narnia ou pas. Je ne sais pas du tout, alors, pour ceux qui voudraient garder un contact avec moi, je vous laisse une adresse de blog, mon blog perso', où vous pourrez toujours venir taper la discut' si l'envie vous en prend. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par lui si vous voulez mon adresse MSN ou mail.

H t t p : / / a i e d a i l – c h 0 u p e t t e . s k y r o c k . c o m

Vous n'aurez qu'à enlever les espaces, bien sûr.

Je laisse cette fiction avec un grand sentiment de fierté, vraiment. Et je remercie tous mes lecteurs. Les plus fidèles, qui se reconnaitront sans avoir besoin de faire un peu de nombrilisme, j'espère les retrouver tout aussi enthousiastes sur mes autres écrits :)

Merci à tous

Et pour la dernière fois,

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

Comment lutter contre les souvenirs ? On résiste, longtemps, avec l'espoir insensé de réussir, mais au moment où l'on baisse sa garde, tel un poison, le souvenir s'infiltre, vicieux, sinueux. Helena avait tenté, après avoir découvert l'existence de Susan, de la faire oublier à son époux. Elle avait cru réussir, tant ils avaient paru unis, amoureux. Mais Caspian n'avait jamais aimé sa femme. A présent, elle était morte. Tuée par un serpent. Et à son tour, Caspian se sentait partir. Dans les bras de son fils tout juste retrouvé, il mourait .Il ferma les yeux sur Narnia, à jamais.

-Susan n'est plus une amie de Narnia, déclara tristement Lucy.

Caspian sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le Vrai Narnia, il avait à nouveau espéré revoir Susan. Lucy devait se tromper. Elle s'était forcément laissé abuser par une quelconque magie, par quelqu'un. Mais il examina les visages autour de lui, et ne lut que résignation, mépris, pitié et tristesse. Seul le visage d'Aslan, le grand Lion, était impassible.

-Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, rétorqua Peter.

Et pendant des années, ils voguèrent entre les vrais mondes, régnant ensemble sur le Vrai Narnia. Il fut dit que le sujet de Susan était clos à jamais. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le peuple Narnien d'avoir vent de l'attitude de la Reine déchue. Alors, ils ne la considérèrent plus comme leur souveraine. Mais personne n'est éternel, et Susan rejoignit bientôt les Vrais Mondes. Elle rejoignit tout d'abord ses parents, en Vraie Angleterre, mais manifesta bientôt une envie irrépressible d'aller à Narnia, une fois de plus. Et en faisant le premier pas sur la terre adorée, elle retrouva son apparence d'antan. A nouveau jeune, à nouveau reconnaissable, aussi. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, médisants, malveillants. Mais, bien que touchée par ces comportements hostiles, fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme se redressa, soutint tous les regards, pleine de dignité.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec les Rois Peter, Edmund, Caspian, ainsi qu'avec la Reine Lucy.

Le garde, un centaure, toisa longuement Susan.

-Vous demandez une audience ? Questionna-t-il enfin.

Elle serra les dents. Il n'y avait que le peuple qui demandait une audience.

-Un entretient privé.

-Les Grands Monarques sont absents. En ballade.

Et il détourna le regard, l'ignorant superbement.

-Mais pas moi.

Susan se retourna vivement. Aslan. Il était là, en compagnie d'une très belle femme. Le centaure, jusque là hautain, s'inclina respectueusement.

-Grand Lion. Votre Majesté.

Susan s'inclina à son tour.

-Reine Susan. Voici Dame Helena, l'épouse de votre ami Caspian.

La jeune femme observa la compagne de Caspian, et finit par sourire. Helena était belle, et avait l'air parfaite pour le Roi. Nul doute qu'ils aient formé un couple exemplaire. Son cœur se serra légèrement, mais elle l'ignora, et prit la parole.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Dame Helena.

-De même, sourit la concernée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Votre Majesté.

Le sourire de Susan s'accentua.

-Susan. Appelez-moi Susan.

Elle prit le temps d'admirer le Palais. Tout était plus vif, plus vrai. Elle soupira.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois plus la bienvenue ici, Aslan.

Il la regarda tristement.

-L'Ancienne Magie peut être cruelle.

-Je vais retourner en Angleterre. Ce sera mieux … pour tout le monde. Dites à mes frères et sœur que je les aime, et à Caspian …

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Que dire ?

-Dites à Caspian que je suis désolée. Sincèrement.

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois, et se détourna, pour quitter à jamais le monde de Narnia.

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi Helena tendait-elle sa main vers Susan, comme pour la retenir ? Pourquoi avait elle ce geste, alors que tout ce qu'elle aurait du souhaiter était la disparition propre et simple de cette femme ? Et quels étaient ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ? Les prononçaient-elle vraiment ? Etait-ce bien elle, à cet instant précis, qui, en son âme et conscience, avait décidé de retenir Susan ?

-Ne voulez vous pas rester un peu ?

Susan sembla aussi surprise qu'elle-même l'avait été une fraction de secondes auparavant. Mais Helena continua.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais parlez-leur, ils vous pardonneront.

Susan adressa un sourire triste à la jeune femme.

-Pardonner une vie entière ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle soupira.

-Merci.

Et alors, elle se détourna définitivement.

Les Rois Peter, Edmund, Caspian, et la Reine Lucy regardèrent Susan s'éloigner, jusqu'à n'être qu'un simple point, puis disparaître totalement. Ils restèrent ainsi, le regard fixé sur l'horizon qui avait happé Susan. Après de longues minutes, leurs corps bougèrent enfin, et ils se remirent en marche, en silence. Ils rejoignirent Helena, et Aslan, sans un mot. Et enfin, enfin, le Grand Lion, d'une voix posée, déclara :

-Je vous ai conté nombre d'histoires, mais il en reste une encore inconnue à vos oreilles : la véritable vie de Susans la Douce.


End file.
